Life's Too Short
by gemneely
Summary: Kristoff and Anna are happily engaged. But while Kristoff is on a nice harvesting trip, an avalanche strikes, causing him a head injury and memory loss. When a girl miraculously saves him, he has no recollection of who he is- or who he's engaged to. How will he get back to Anna... or will he?
1. Chapter 1

"This one."

"You sure? We have a lot of others to choose fr-"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Kristoff smiled down at the ring in the display case. It was perfect. Perfect for Anna.

"Alright," the clerk said, "that will be ten thousand Krones."

Kristoff's face fell. "_Ten thousand_...?"

"Yes."

He hesitated before reaching into his satchel. _It's for Anna..._ he reminded himself. He pulled out several coin bags and handed them to the clerk.

"That should cover it."

The clerk took the money and opened the display case. He picked up the ring and put it in a small box.

"Good luck!" he told Kristoff as he handed it to him.

"Thanks," Kristoff said and walked out of the store.

Now the only thing left to do was actually propose. How would he do if? Heck if he knew. Maybe Sven would- no. Definitely not Sven. A reindeer for proposal advice? And definitely not Olaf. His idea of a romantic date was endless hugs. There was only one other person left who would be good for asking...

Kristoff looked towards the castle and sighed.

Elsa.

His heart started beating faster. Kristoff wasn't scared of Elsa, no. She was just... intimidating. After seeing her freeze Anna's heart, he realized the full power of which she was capable of. As if seeing a whole kingdom frozen by her wasn't enough. But if her powers were controlled by her emotions, what if she got angry that he was proposing to her sister? Would she freeze his heart, too?

_No, of course not_, Kristoff told himself. He was being stupid. Elsa wasn't a mean person. Intimidating, a little. But only because she was the queen. The _snow _queen...

But he had to do it. What could go wrong? He'd seen Elsa and Anna together, and how much she cared for her sister. Her and Kristoff talked at dinner, and if they passed each other in the hall. She was nice. Of course she was, why was he so nervous?

He shook his head and sighed. _I really am socially impaired._

* * *

"Elsa?"

Kristoff knocked softly on the queen's door.

"Come in."

He hesitantly opened it, peeking inside.

"It's okay, you can come in."

"Oh. Right," he said awkwardly and closed the door behind him.

It was early morning, around nine o'clock. The sun wasn't quite over the castle, so it cast a long shadow into Elsa's bedroom. She sat on her windowsill, so only her silhouette could be seen. Her shadow stretched across the room, making Kristoff feel even more intimidated.

"What's up?" Elsa asked, closing her book and standing.

They met halfway, and Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Um, I need your help with something."

Behind her shadow, Kristoff could see the soft smile across the queen's face.

"Of course, anything," she said.

The ice harvester hemmed and hawed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

"I'm... I'm going to propose to Anna today," he said. Elsa gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "What? What is it- should I not-"

"No!" she exclaimed, holding out her palms. "No, I'm just shocked! No, you have to do it!"

Kristoff jumped slightly at her sudden yelling. She saw his face flush and she cleared her throat.

"Sorry. Of course you should! But only if you really want to, I mean."

"No, I- I want to. Definitely." He smiled and looked at the box.

Elsa giggled, trying to contain her excitement. Suddenly, she gasped and put a hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked.

"Your ice harvesting trip is soon..." she said.

"Oh, yeah..." he replied, giving a sad half-smile. "I didn't really want to wait until after I got back to propose."

"You mean you _couldn't_ wait," she said mockingly and nudged his shoulder.

He laughed nervously and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I guess..."

Elsa smirked and looked at the box in his hand. "Can I see it?"

"Huh?"

"The ring- can I see it?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah! Here," he said and opened the box, starting to feel more confident.

The ring he chose was exceptionally beautiful- the band was a classic gold, with three jewels aligned in the middle. The center jewel, the largest, was a pure-looking diamond. Elsa thought it might be fake, but she didn't say anything. The two jewels on either side of the diamond were pink sapphires, which accented the center jewel perfectly. The ring glistened in the early morning sun, and the reflection of it lit up Elsa's face.

"Oh, Kristoff! It's beautiful- she's going to love it," Elsa said, clasping her hands together.

"Thanks. I, uh, spent a year and a half's earnings on this..."

Elsa's jaw dropped and she stared at him in disbelief. "A year and a half...?" He nodded. "Kristoff, I-"

"I know, it's a lot. But, I wanted this ring to be perfect. Because it's, you know, Anna."

Elsa's face softened and she put a hand on his shoulder. "You're an amazing guy, Kristoff. You know that?"

Kristoff laughed nervously. "I'm nothing special."

Elsa lightly slapped his shoulder. "Hush! Yes you are. After... everything that's happened... she's extremely lucky to have someone like you in her life."

Kristoff smiled softly. "Thanks, Elsa. I'm lucky to have her to. And, to have you."

"Oh?" the queen asked, smirking.

He stopped himself, his face turning red. "I mean, to help me with proposing. And stuff."

Elsa giggled and lightly tapped his cheek. "It's okay, you know you love me."

Kristoff laughed and shook his head. "You really are like a sister to me, Elsa."

"And you're like a sister to me, too, Kristoff." Elsa winked.

"Thank- wait, what?" Kristoff stuttered.

She laughed out loud and looked back at the ring. "So, what are you gonna say?"

"Uh, I'm still working on it. But that's why I came to you for help."

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed, touching his arm. "You should work on it with me, you should practice on me, I'm really good at that!"

"Good at it?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "You say that like you've done this before."

"Whatever, you know what I mean," she said, waving it off. "But please?"

She looked at him, her hands clasped and eyes pleading up at him. He chuckled and nodded. "Sure."

"Okay!" she exclaimed and jumped up. "I'm Anna and you're... you."

Kristoff sighed and took out the ring. "Anna-"

"Wait!" Elsa ordered.

"What?"

"You gotta get down on your knee!"

He looked at her, eyebrow raised, silently saying, _Really_? "I'm not getting down on my knee."

"But... but she'll like it, she'll like seeing you down on your knee!" Elsa's eyes were wide and she was frowning, as if she were genuinely hurt.

"I'm not getting down on my knee," he affirmed.

The queen scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Such a mistake. Okay, start."

Kristoff sighed and continued. "Anna... will you, um... marry me?"

Elsa looked down at him, eyebrow raised. "No," she said flatly.

"Oh, come on-"

"What do you mean, 'Will you, _um_, marry me'?" she exclaimed. "You don't seem happy or excited about the possibilities of our marriage!"

Kristoff groaned and slapped his forehead. "I can't do this right now."

"No, Kristoff, we are doing this!" Elsa assured, pulling him back as he tried to walk away.

He sighed and smirked slightly. "Fine. We'll do it your way."

"Great! Okay, from the top."

* * *

"Kristoff, what are you-"

"Just keep walking!"

Kristoff led a blindfolded Anna out the castle doors. When he opened the door, the draft nearly blew the blindfold off of her, but he was determined to keep the surprise, and he tied it tighter.

"Ouch!" Anna said when he tightened it.

"Sorry! You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just where are we going?" she giggled.

"You'll see. Just a few more feet."

Finally, they arrived at the destination. He removed her blindfold and said, "Ta-da!"

Anna blinked, adjusting to the light. When she saw what was before her, she gasped. They stood on the docks in front of the fjord, which was partly frozen over. Kristoff was hoping that the water would freeze by itself from the cold air, but it hadn't, and he had to have Elsa do it. It brought back certain memories, but hopefully, this moment would make the thought of frozen fjords happier.

Anna frowned, cocking her head to the side. She smiled confusedly, asking, "What are we doing here?"

Kristoff walked in front of her and held up ice skates. "We're gonna skate."

Anna gasped again, clasping her hands together. "Really?"

"Yep. I thought we could do something fun today, and you've been saying how much you wanted to go skating again. So... yeah," Kristoff said as he started lacing up his skates.

"I didn't think you'd actually take me skating!" Anna exclaimed, also putting on hers. "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek.

He blushed and inconspicuously touched the box in his pocket. Hopefully it wouldn't fall out.

When they both had their skates on, they shakily stood up, using each other for support.

"I kinda- whoa!- forgot how to skate!" Anna said.

"So did I," Kristoff replied, holding her up by her arms.

"When did the fjord freeze?" she asked when they finally gained their balance.

"Actually, I asked Elsa to freeze it... I was hoping it would freeze naturally, but it didn't." He saw Anna's expression. "Uh, but let's forget about what happened before. Right now, let's just try not to fall."

As he said that, a gust of wind blew over them, causing them to lose their balance. They toppled over, Kristoff landing on his back with Anna on top of him. They laughed and helped each other up.

"That was nice of her," she said.

Kristoff nodded, thinking of the other nice thing Elsa had done for him. He smiled, but caught himself when Anna saw him.

"What're you smiling about?" she asked condescendingly. She raised her eyebrow and smirked, her attempt at looking sexy failing as she tripped.

"Oh, uh," he stuttered as he caught her, "just... Sven, uh, wanted to come along. But you remember how he is on ice."

Anna laughed and rolled her eyes. "You and that reindeer. I'm beginning to think you love him more than me."

Before he could respond, another gust of cold air hit them, knocking off their balance. They fell, Anna first. Before she could land on her back, Kristoff cushioned her fall with his arm. They ended up with their faces inches away, Kristoff practically hugging her.

Anna laughed and blushed, adding to her already rosy cheeks. "Thanks!" She pat his chest and stood up.

Kristoff groaned to himself. He had an opportunity to propose then, but he hadn't. If he doesn't do it soon, it wasn't going to happen.

"C'mon!" Anna said an extended her hand. "Let's skate."

He took her hand and stood up slowly. "Okay, let's go slow at first-"

"Race ya!"

"Wait, what?"

In a flash, Anna was darting off across the ice. It was obvious she tried to maintain her balance, but with every glide she took, she wobbled and waved her arms. She was going fast, nonetheless.

"Wait, Anna!" Kristoff called. "Not fair!"

Anna looked behind her and laughed. Kristoff staggered behind her, trying to catch up. As her head was turned back, she didn't see the small chunk of ice in her path. Her blade hit it, causing her to fall forward. She landed with an _oof_! on her face.

"Anna!" Kristoff called, suddenly gaining the composure to race towards her. He dropped to his knees and slid next to her, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

Anna was laughing, despite her head hitting the ice. "I'm fine, I'm fine! I just wasn't watching where I was going."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," he chuckled.

"I guess Elsa didn't freeze it completely smooth," she said looking at the chunk.

"Oh, well. But you're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Kristoffer, I'm fine!"

Kristoff scoffed at his nickname. "I hate it when you call me that."

"I know," Anna winked and kissed his cheek. "That knee slide was pretty cool, by the way."

"I'm an expert on knee sliding."

"And a love expert!"

"I'm far from that. Besides, those are the trolls that are love experts, remember?"

Anna looked up at him, her grin turning into a shy smile. "I think you're a pretty great love expert."

"Well, I did get you, so I must be pretty good." Kristoff winked.

"Kristoffer!" Anna slapped his shoulder. "Rude!"

He laughed and grabbed her arm, pulling her close. She squealed, trying to get loose. He grabbed the other arm, pulling her even closer.

"Kristoff, let go!" she exclaimed, trying to sound serious.

Then, Kristoff let go of one arm and brought his hand to her cheek. She stopped laughing and looked up at him. He stared down at her, loving how her eyes sparkled.

"Anna..." he said.

"Yes?"

"Um..." He lost his train of thought. _Crap_! he cursed at himself. He was doing so well, but now that he was actually about to propose, his nerves were kicking in.

"What is it?" Anna asked, concerning starting to show on her face.

_Suck it up,_ Kristoff told himself. He reached into his pocket to grab the box.

"I want-" he stopped when he didn't feel the box. It was just an empty pocket. "Oh, no..."

"What?" Anna asked, touching his arm. "Kristoff, what's wrong?"

"No, no! I lost it!" he exclaimed, dropping to the ground and searching frantically.

"Lost what?"

"The ring?" She crinkled her nose in confusion. "Why do you have a-" she suddenly gasped.

Kristoff slapped his forehead. "Crap..."

"A ring?!"

"Anna, I-"

"Oh, my goodness!" She jumped up and down clapping. "You got me a ring! You're going to propose- wait, you are proposing, right? Because if you're not, them this is awkward."

"Um, yeah, I was kinda planning on it..." he said.

"Oh my gosh!" She dropped down next to him and hugged him tightly, almost knocking them both to the ground. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, _oh my gosh_!"

"Anna, I can't-" Kristoff tried to tell her he was about to fall, but it was too late. He toppled over, with her landing on too of him.

"Oops," she said. "Sorry. But _oh my gosh_!" She grabbed his hands and shook them excitedly.

He laughed and sat up. "Well, I can propose if I can find the ring."

Anna gasped and let go of his hands. "Right! Okay, where do you remember having it last?"

"Um..." He looked across the fjord, thinking. "I think over there." He pointed to the spot where they were first putting on their skates.

Anna quickly stood up and wobbled her way over to the spot. "Over here?" she called to him.

"Yeah, by the dock!" he yelled.

She dropped to her knees and swept her hands over the ice. "What does it look like?"

Kristoff finally reached her and got down next to her. "It's in a grey box."

Anna scoffed. "Grey? Great, it'll be harder to find it."

"Yeah," he said, "I should've thought it through more."

She smiled at him, shaking her head. "It's still really sweet of you."

"Getting you a grey box...?"

"No!" she laughed, "I mean doing this." She gestured to the frozen fjord.

"Oh, yeah. It's nothing."

"_Nothing_? Kristoff, you're proposing!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Fine. I just feel bad. For not keeping this a surprise."

"Surprise, shmurprise! I don't care how you propose, Kristoff. What matters is that we love each other, right?"

"Yeah," he said and looked at her. "We do."

Anna smiled warmly at him, when suddenly her hand hit a rock. "Ouch!" She looked at it, but nearly jumped on her feet when she saw what it really was. "I found it! I thought it was a rock but it's the box!"

"Great!" Kristoff exclaimed. He reached over and grabbed the box, scooting closer to her.

"Okay, I'm ready." Anna sat cross-legged with her hands clasped, trying to contain her excitement.

"Anna..." he opened the box. "will you marry-"

"_YES_!" Before he could pop the question, Anna tackled him to the ground. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

He laughed and fell backwards, once again landing on his back. She laid on top of him, planting kisses on his lips. Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and her kisses slowed. They stayed there for a moment, embracing each other and not wanting to let go. Eventually, after a minute but what seemed like an hour, they pulled apart, lightly panting.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kristoff said with a smirk. Anna rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yes, Kristoffer, pay attention." She kissed him again and sat up.

He followed suit and opened the grey box, revealing the ring. When she saw it, Anna gasped, her eyes widening.

"Oh my goodness, Kristoff! It's beautiful," she said.

Kristoff picked it out of the foam and grabbed her hand. "May I?"

She giggled and nodded excitedly. He slid the ring on, and she grinned when it fit perfectly.

"Is it the right size?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Oh my gosh... I'm engaged. We're engaged. Kristoff, we're getting _married_."

He laughed and scooted next to her. "Oh, really? Is that what happens after you propose- I just thought you stayed engaged forever."

She scoffed and slapped his shoulder. "_Hah-hah_. Don't be sarcastic."

"You know you love me." He pecked her cheek.

"No, I just said yes so I could have a pretty ring.

"Okay, now you're being sarcastic."

"You love me, though."

"I do."

* * *

**What a better way to start off the first chapter than with fluff? And bromance between Elsa and Kristoff, of course.**

**I'm so excited for this story! I've been planning this for a while now, but only just now got around to writing it. /Frozen Heart/ was my last story, and I abandoned it for now because I completely lost interest. I'm not really sure if I'll continue it, but definitely not right now.  
If you've seen a Frozen fan-made video on YouTube about Kristoff being in an avalanche and yada-yada... Yes, this story is kind of based off of that. But there are a ton of differences. This is really just inspired by it, really.  
Anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter! It's midnight as I post this, and even though I already reread it, please excuse any grammar errors.  
Review if you enjoyed, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll only be gone for two months."

"Two months too long!"

"Two months is not that long. I'll be back before you know it. And I'm not even leaving yet, I go tomorrow."

"Well, then why don't I go with you? I don't see why not-"

"Do you remember what happened last time you rode my sled?"

"Well, I- we were being chased by wolves, Kristoff! I didn't _mean_ to set it on fire. And we can just replace it!"

"You don't have to replace it every time I-"

"So you're saying you'll set it in fire a lot?"

"No! I just, I can take care of myself, but if you come along, it'll be a lot more complicated-"

"So I can't take care of myself?"

"No! No, that's not what I said-"

"So why can't I go?"

"Anna, please, you already begged me to stay another day. If I don't go tomorrow, then-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'the ice will melt'," she said, making air quotes. "Fine, whatever. Just leave me alone here while you're gone. I didn't want to go anyway."

"You won't be alone, you have Elsa and- don't just walk away- and there she goes."

Kristoff groaned and sat down on the sled. He traced the hem of the seat, trying to distract himself. But he couldn't, when he knew Anna wouldn't give up on trying to get him to stay. He told her a week ago that he had to go on the ice harvesting trip. She was upset then, but now that he was leaving tomorrow, she was almost desperate to make him stay. Just then, he heard the sound of hooves coming toward him, and he looked up to see Sven walking out of the stables. The reindeer nudged his arm and grunted.

"She's still trying to not let me go," Kristoff told him.

"_Why not let her come with you?_" Sven asked.

"Sven, no. Just- you remember what happened last time?"

"_You can always replace it!_"

"Get that smug look off your face, I know you were listening. You're repeating her to annoy me."

Sven snorted and nuzzled through the bag of carrots on the sled.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and grabbed one and let the reindeer bite off first. Suddenly, a voice behind them started.

"Well, isn't that charming. Sharing a carrot with a reindeer."

Kristoff turned around to see a tall, middle-aged woman behind him. Next to him was a boy, most likely his son, who looked to be about twenty. They were almost exact replicas of each other. The boy was tall as well, and they both had matching platinum-blonde hair and brown eyes. The same upturned nose and snobby look on their faces.

"Who are you?" Kristoff asked

"Elizabeth Sinclair, Duchess of Westerborf, England. This is my son, Percy. And I assume you are Princess Anna's... _suitor_?"

Kristoff crossed his arms. "I guess you could put it that way."

Percy scoffed. "I guess she's into peasant boys."

"Excuse me?"

"It's very rare for a lady of royalty to even speak to someone of such a low class," the duchess commented. "Very ill-mannered of her, too."

"Listen," Kristoff snapped, "I don't know why you're even here, and how you even know who I am, but it just so happens that Anna and I are engaged, and if you insult her one more time, I swear to God I will have Queen Elsa herself-"

"Kristoff!"

He turned around and saw Elsa herself speed walking towards the three.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"This b-"

"Nothing at all, your grace," Elizabeth interrupted Kristoff. "We were just having a polite conversation about his engagement to Princess Anna."

"That was _not_ a polite conversation," Kristoff said under his breath.

Elsa held her hand up to him. "I heard what you said about Kristoff and my sister, Lady Sinclair. As you are in a foreign country and insulting a future member of royalty, I suggest you make sure you treat all members of my family with respect. I had hoped our introduction would be much more formal, but I guess not."

Elizabeth's face immediately flushed, and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry, my queen. I meant no disrespect."

Elsa straightened up and gestured towards the castle. "The castle is that way, I'm sure you'll be able to find your way."

Kristoff snorted at the subtle comment about their height.

The duchess nodded. "Thank you." The two scurried off, obviously offended.

"You okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who was that?"

The queen sighed and pinched her nose. "Lady Sinclair and her son. She's the duchess of Westerborf, England. She's here to discuss some trading business with me and some of my dignitaries, since they're our closest trading partner now. I don't know why she brought her son- probably for experience, but... yeah."

"Great, there's two of them."

"Oh, there's a whole family of the royal pains. I have no choice but to meet with them, though- we need to pick up our trade profits."

Kristoff scoffed. "More like the Duchess of Westerbarf."

Elsa rolled her eyes at that and smiled. "Westerborf's a nice enough kingdom, but the family's- just- _ugh_. Sorry they bothered you, Kristoff."

"I'm not bothered by Percy calling me a peasant, but they were insulting Anna."

Elsa sighed and said, "That's sweet of you. And you're not even a peasant, Kristoff. I don't know how that's a bad thing if someone is, but when you're dealing with someone like the Sinclairs... whatever. Let's go have dinner."

"Are they joining us?" Kristoff asked as they started walking towards the castle.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

Supper was excruciating. Kristoff was trying not to glare daggers at Lady Sinclair and Percy, who kept going on about how classy and wealthy Westerborf was. She also kept bragging about all of her son's accomplishments. Kristoff wanted to choke both of them, but he bit his cheeks to keep quiet and ate his food. At least he wouldn't have to spend another day with them after that night.

"Yes, our army is very successful too, we've never lost a single war," Lady Sinclair said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And Percy here is the captain of the guard's apprentice, one day he'll be commanding his own soldiers."

Percy sat straight as a pin- and just as stiff- and had a smug grin on his face. "Once I turn twenty-one, which will be this year, the old man will finally retire and I can take over."

Anna scoffed, stabbing her pork. "Well, our guards took on a giant snowman. Beat _that_."

"_Anna_," Elsa said quietly and glared at her.

"A _snowman_?" Lady Sinclair raised her eyebrow.

"Uh..." Anna stuttered. "Never mind."

Before Lady Sinclair could respond, Elsa interrupted. "How was your journey to Arendelle, Elizabeth?"

"Oh, it wasn't the best, I did get a little seasick, and so did my son. But Norway is a lovely country, it was worth the travel."

Elsa smiled proudly, only for it to fade away at Percy's next comment.

"Of course," he said, "it's not anything close to England."

Kristoff loudly cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, I'm done. With dinner and... this." He glanced at Anna and silently asked for her to come with.

She wiped her mouth and plopped down her napkin. "Me too. Bye Elsa," she said quickly and shot out of her chair. Before her and Kristoff could leave, Elsa spoke.

"But we haven't had dessert yet, it's chocolate pie," she said.

Anna reluctantly turned around. "I'm full."

Elsa gave them both a pleading look, and the couple exchanged glances.

Kristoff sighed and said, "I'll have some."

Anna grunted and plopped down on the chair. Elsa mouthed "thank you" and turned her attention back to the Sinclairs.

"Well, you talk about Westerborf so much, it sounds like a fascinating country. Tell me, what's the best part about it?" Elsa asked Elizabeth, making an effort to keep conversation.

Anna buried her face in her hands.

* * *

"That by far," Kristoff said, "was the worst dinner I've had. And I lived with trolls, for crying out loud."

The two walked into Anna's bedroom and she plopped down on the bed, Kristoff sitting next to her.

"'Its not anything compared to England,'" Anna scoffed. "Who does he think he is? If I could, I would- well I would- _ugh_!" She grunted and clawed her hands.

"Calm down, feisty pants," Kristoff said, smiling.

"I'm cool, I'm fine."

He snorted. "Like you were with that giant snowman."

Anna rolled her eyes. "This time I'm fine."

"I'm just glad I don't have to be with them for the next two months." Kristoff looked at her and immediately regretted saying that. "Anna, no- don't start-"

"Kristoff _please_," she begged, rolling off the bed. She sat on the floor and grasped his arm. "Don't leave me here!"

"I can't-"

"Take me with you!"

"_Anna_!"

She flinched at the sudden outburst. Kristoff sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I just... I've told you, I have to go, and I have to leave you here- it's too dangerous."

Anna stayed quiet for a moment. She took a breath and spoke. "I just... don't understand _why_," she said quietly and looked down.

Kristoff stared at her, trying to read her expression. "C'mere," he said and patted the spot next to him. She raised herself onto the bed and he wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me why you want to come with me so badly."

"I just... I didn't want to be without you. I mean, we just got engaged, like, a week ago, and I really don't see why you _have_ to go- you live in a castle, you're about to become a prince, so you don't need a job-"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

Kristoff stared at the wall, eyes wide and mouth slightly hanging open.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, but no response. "Are you okay-"

"I'm about to become a prince..." he mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I-"

"I'm about to become a _prince_."

Anna looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah?"

He turned toward her. "Anna, I'm about to become a prince. I'll have to attend balls and galas and meet dignitaries and people like the Sinclairs, and our children will be royalty-"

"You're already thinking about children?"

"Oh, uh, yeah-"

"Aww!"

"-but there will be so much pressure on me to be _royal_ and I'm not a royal person, Anna- I sell ice for a living, that's not-"

Anna put her finger over his mouth and shushed him. "Kristoff, listen to me. You're going to be fine. And you don't have to 'act' royal. Look at me, I'm a mess, but people accept me as a princess. People will accept and love you- they already do! I do! I mean, if you exclude the Sinclairs, I don't even think they're people. But anyways, don't freak out. I'll be with you every step of the way. And, I... I'll be okay if you go on that trip. Take a break from all of the pressure. You deserve it."

Kristoff's wide-eyed expression turned into a confused one. "Really? That was kinda quick."

"Yeah! You and Sven will get some bonding time and you'll get to do what you love, and me and Elsa can spend time together. We might even plan the wedding."

He laughed lightly, pulling her back in. "Leave some of the fun planning for me."

Anna giggled, bringing herself into his lap. "And what would you have our wedding be like?"

"Ice. Ice everywhere."

"Kristoff."

"I'm just kidding, don't look at me like that- okay, no. There'd be ribbons, maybe, and flowers- of your choice, of course- along the walls... maybe it'd take place in the courtyard, or on the cliff side under a gazebo."

"I take it you've been thinking about this for a while?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. You're the one that asked me."

"Okay, fine. But what would my wedding dress look like?"

"There would be no dress."

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled and slapped his harm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and rolled over so she was beneath him.

"No no no, stop!" she screamed as he began to tickle her furiously. She laughed hysterically and tried to pry his fingers off, but to no avail.

Finally, after she was gasping for air from laughing so hard, he stopped. She rolled away from him and held her stomach.

"_You... suck_," she breathed.

"You love me," Kristoff said in a mock haughty tone and kissed her forehead. He curled next to her and pulled her close.

"Yeah, I guess," she hummed once she caught her breath.

They fell asleep like that together, limbs entangled and hair also tangled.

* * *

It was early morning. The sky was a pale blue, the cold hung in the air, a cool breeze was blowing through the fjord... and Kristoff was leaving.

"Remember, I'll be back in two months."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make me change my mind." Anna crossed her arms as she watched Kristoff load the last bag into his sleigh.

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her. "I love you."

She uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around his back. "I love you, too."

With one final kiss, and a lingering look, he mounted the ride. Sven nudged her shoulder, and she scratched his nuzzle. "Love you too, bud."

The reindeer snorted happily and faced back forward. With a flick of the reigns, Kristoff and Sven were leaving.

"Bye!" Anna called. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Kristoff called back.

She stood there, watching them even after they were out of sight. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Elsa smiling at her.

"He'll be back soon," her sister reassured.

"I know," Anna said. "But not soon enough."

They both started walking back towards the castle, to join the Sinclairs in another meal.

* * *

**I am a terrible person. I'm so sorry this took me over a month, oh my gosh. School ended only a few days ago, so I was only able to write just recently. And it's kind if a short chapter, too. I feel awful, I'm so sorry.**

**Anyway, please excuse any errors. I reread it and corrected errors I found, but I'm kind of tired and it's 2 AM so you never know. Also, some of you wanted to watch the video that this is based off of, and I was going to post it here, but I can't post links! So if you want to watch it, please message me and I will give you the link!**

**I hope you enjoyed the Kristanna fluff and hate the Sinclairs. They're important characters, by the way. Percy reminds me of Joffrey from Game of Thrones, who I also hate. Also one last thing; I have a Disney blog on Tumblr, and I also update about my progress on this occasionally. So if you have a tumblr, my URL is rapunhzel!**

**Please review! Until next chapter~**


End file.
